Amelia-The Lost Girl (PeterPan Ff)
by AmeliaLestra
Summary: Amelia is a 17 year old runaway. She didn t know how it feels to be truly loved until she meets a boy that seems just as lost as she is.
1. September 13 Th 18?

I woke up to a terrified whinny, followed by a man shouting something angrily and a loud smack of a whip. Where was I? I tried to open my eyes but I saw nothing. It was pitch black. There was some more shouting going on, and then I heard the clattering of hooves and a carriage. I tried to move, but I couldn´t. My head was hurting like crazy. I reached out with my hand but could only feel a solid wall. I tried the same with my other hand. No luck. It was like the wall was all around me. I started to panic. I wanted to scream but no sound would come out of my mouth. My heart was beating heavily. I was now banging against the walls. It made a thudding sound but nobody seemed to hear it. Apart from my arms, my body seemed to be paralyzed. 'What is happening to me?'I thought. Then I remembered...

8 hours earlier:

I was running, running as fast as I could. But they were faster and they were quickly catching up. _'_ _Hurry, Amelia! They mustn`t catch you. If they do you will never be able to help your friends..._ ' a voice in my head was saying as I ran round a corner into a narrow alleyway. _'_ _... it`s not like they ever helped you though..._ ' the annoying voice continued. ' _Perhaps you should just surrender. It would be the right thing to do._ ' The _right_ thing to do? I thought. They will lock me up for... like forever! ' _That`s what you deserve, Amelia_ ,' the voice said. "Shut up!" I shouted.

Just then two large hands grabbed my shoulders from the side and pulled me through an open door. With a loud _thud_ I landed face first on a hard stone floor. It hurt but I quickly scrambled to my feet. As I turned round, my attacker slammed the door shut and locked it. He was an elderly man with white hair and roundish face which had turned a slight red colour as though he had done some kind of exercise. This looked a bit weird as the rest of his body clothed in a black suit was showing no sign of exhaustion. "What do you..." I started but I was stopped by another hand holding my mouth shut. It was a woman`s hand and it was surprisingly strong for its rather small size. I tried to shake her off, but she just tightened her grip. "Be quiet", the woman hissed. "We won`t hurt you if you do as we say, understood?" I nodded. She slowly let go of me, probably afraid I would start screaming once she did. I looked around. We were standing in a small room. It had worn off white walls and absolutely no furniture in it. The man was still standing next to the door, apparently anxious that we would be found. I turned round to look at the woman. She too, was wearing a suit but she seemed younger, maybe in her thirties? She had black hair and almost black eyes which were staring both worried and severely at me. "We need to take her somewhere safe." She said to the man without taking her eyes off me. The man nodded, took one last glance at the door and with two long strides he was standing next to me grabbing my arm again. It hurt. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Shut up!" The woman said angrily. Then she grabbed my other arm and suddenly we weren´t in the tiny room anymore.

I gasped. "How the hell did we get here?" I almost shouted. We were now standing in a grand hall. It had high white walls with all sorts of different ornaments. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It, too, had no furniture except for a man sized wooden box which looked a bit like a cheap coffin. But the more surprising and frightening fact was that there were no doors or windows in this room. We were trapped. Both the man and the woman let go of my arm and I took two steps back, my left arm still hurting where the man had held it. "Who are you?" I asked. It sounded weak. I felt weak. It felt strange. An old man and a small woman usually wouldn`t have been a problem for me. But these people were different from anybody I had ever met. They looked so normal and at the same time so strong and powerful. I hadn`t felt as scared as this for a long time. "It doesn`t matter, who we are." The man said in his deep voice. "You are the important person here. We have been watching you for some time, Amelia." "How do you know my name?" I snapped. "We know everything about you, Amelia." The woman continues. "How?" I asked. "Who are you?" I was now shouting. "Calm yourself." Said the man. "We don`t have time for this John." The woman took a step towards me. "Listen Amelia. You have been chosen." "Chosen for what?" I was now taking several steps back. "We can`t tell you now. We need you to stop asking questions and do as we say." "No!" I yelled. "Go away!" My heart was beating faster now. I felt that I was going to panic very soon. "This isn`t going to work like this." The man named John said. He came towards me and grabbed my arm at the same spot he had done earlier. It hurt and this time I flinched. "If you don`t do what we say, I will kill you. Do you understand?" He now said in a terrifyingly calm voice. I nodded as I felt the blood freeze in my veins. I had never been threatened like this before. "Good" The man continued. "We are going to send you back in time. Not very far. Just a couple of hundred years. You will be brought on a ship. It is called _Pegasus_. Once you are on it you have to hide where nobody can find you. You will travel on this ship for about a weak. As soon as you hear the ship`s watch shout _land ahoy!_ you will read this!" He pulled out a sealed letter and held it out for me to take. I didn`t move. I was so perplex. "Why me?" Was my only response. "Because you are special." The man said with a weird smile on his face. "We have seen you work with those two boys. We know what you did. We know what you are capable of doing. You are absolutely brilliant for your age." "Why not just ask a specialist then?" This was all too much for me. "A specialist for time travel?" The woman laughed. "No. We need someone who can still believe. A child." Ok that was too much. "What the hell is going on here?" I screamed. I was not special or brilliant. I was 17 and definitely not a child anymore and I did those things because I had to. I was trembling with anger now. "John, I think we have to do this the hard way." The woman said. John nodded. The woman took a syringe out from her pocked and before I knew what was happening, she had already injected my right arm with a translucent liquid. I felt it go numb quickly. "What the hell did you do to me?" Tears were now starting to form in my eyes. "It`s going to be fine. Just do as we told you to and all will turn out well." There was that weird smile again. I definitely was panicking now. I wanted to run but my feet gave way and I fell to the floor. Just before I hit the ground the man caught me and picked me up and carried me towards the wooden box. I wanted to scream but my vocal cords seemed to be paralysed, too. The woman opened the box and John laid me inside. "You will fall asleep in a minute. When you wake up and the drug has worn off you will be on the ship. Then you will have to read this." And with that the man called John put the letter next to me in the box and closed the lid. "Good luck." Was the last thing I heard, and then there was only darkness.


	2. Trapped

Great. I was lying in a box or coffin or whatever you want to call it. Paralysed. I couldn`t speak, I couldn`t move, I couldn`t see. Oh and of course I was stuck in a totally different century. How the hell did I get myself into this situation?

I had stopped panicking once I remembered what had happened and where I was. Well, at least I knew I was near a harbour and I knew what I had to do. I decided to just do what the man had told me for now. I mean I didn`t really have another option. If what John had said was true, then doing what he and that woman had me to do would be the only chance for me to get back home.

While I was lying there feeling sorry for myself, I suddenly heard footsteps coming towards me. Then there was a rattling noise as my coffin was lifted up. "Blimey! What the hell is in this crate?" I heard a deep voice complain. "How would I know? Just get on with it!" Another voice snapped. I was carried round a corner and up some sort of ramp. The two men weren`t exactly careful. I bumped my head three times against the hard wood of my box. They put me down and I sighed with relief. During the next thirty minutes I heard people walking around, moving crates, chatting about unimportant things and generally just being rude to each other. What a pleasant time to live in. Finally the people were gone. I heard someone shout _Weigh the anchor!_ and then the ship set off. At the same time I started to feel my feet again. Once most of the numbness had worn off I stretched my arms out again as far as I could, this time upwards, and pushed. There was a slight clicking noise to be heard and then the top of the coffin could be lifted up without much effort. What? How come I couldn`t do that before? But I quickly pushed the thought aside as I had more important things to worry about right now. I needed to find a place to hide. I did. It took me a while but finally I found a spot in between some boxes and crates where I hoped nobody would look. I made myself as comfortable as possible and then took out the letter John had given me and began to read:

 _Amelia_

 _If everything has turned out as planned (which it probably did) then you are now on a ship heading for a place called Neverland. I hope you have found a spot where you can hide. You need to stay invisible for about a week. Then you will arrive in Neverland. Neverland is an island. It is completely secluded from all other places inhabited by humans and can only be reached with certain ships like the one you are on right now._

 _Another thing you should know about Neverland is that only very few people live there. But those few people are very powerful and may become dangerous to you. If they capture you, you must NOT tell them anything about this mission. This is very important!_

 _Your mission:_

 _You need to find an object. It may first look like a stone, but it`s not. I cannot describe it in any more detail as it looks different to everybody. Don`t worry, you will know you have found it once you see it. It is very powerful, but only to us._

 _As soon as you have it you will take the bean you will find on the envelope of this letter and throw it on the floor whilst thinking about your home. It will immediately take you there. We will be waiting for you, so don`t come back unless you have the object we sent you for._

 _Warning:_

 _We have made sure your journey to Neverland is safe but as soon as you step foot on the island you are on your own._

 _Good Luck, J.A._

I looked inside the envelope and found a bean, which looked kind of ordinary apart from the fact that it was slightly see-through. Wow. This was crazy. First the teleportation, then the time travel and now magic beans? What would be next?


	3. Neverland

Finally I heard them. Those two words I had been waiting for the past six days: _Land Ahoy!_

I quickly got up and looked through the porthole. And there it was: Neverland! I could barely see the island`s outlines through the fog that had surrounded us for the past few days. But I somehow knew we had found it. It had something magical to it. I stared for another few minutes and then crawled back behind the boxes that had been my hiding place for the past week.

I somehow had managed to not get caught. Well, except for once: It was my second day on the ship and I was starving. I hadn`t eaten for 24 hours so I decided to try to look for the kitchen. It wasn`t hard to find. The problem was that there were always other people there. As soon as one crew member left, another one came. And then there was the cook of course. She didn`t even leave to go to bed. Except for the time that she was called for by the captain. Apparently there was something wrong. I seized the opportunity and dashed towards a counter to grab a piece of bread and some water. When I turned round I froze. There was a girl standing right in front of me. She seemed just as surprised as I was and at the same time she looked terrified. She was about the same height and age as my but she looked kind of ill. Her blond hair was hanging down in wisps and her blue eyes were swollen. It was obvious that she was treated badly and that she had been crying a lot. Even so she was quite pretty.

"Who are you?" She stammered.

"Uhm..." I said. Not sure how to handle this situation. "My name`s Amelia. But you can call me Amy." If I tried to act normal maybe she would think I belong here...

"What are you doing here?" She said, crossing her arms. But I could see how frightened she was.

"I was hungry." I said smiling at her.

"No. I meant what are you doing on this ship?" My plan obviously hadn`t worked. "Just... helping out." I said starting to get a little impatient. I had to get out of here before anybody else saw me. But I couldn`t just go otherwise this girl would probably fink me.

"No. You aren`t part of the crew." I rolled my eyes. Great. "What`s your name?" I asked taking a step towards her. She took to steps back. "Wendy." She was now stammering again.

"Listen, Wendy. I need your help." I said slowly, taking another step towards her. "Don`t worry. I`m not going to hurt you. I just need a place to hide."

"Why should I help you?" She asked. "Because if you do, I will help you, too. I will get you away from these people; find you a safe place to live where you can be happy." I had no idea how I would do that but I had no other chance.

"How do you..." "It`s obvious." I interrupted her. "How do I know you are not lying?" She had crossed her arms again but I could see that I had already convinced her. "You`ll just have to trust me." I said smiling again.

She nodded. "Come with me." And I followed her.

She found me a place to hide and came to visit me every day. She even managed to sneak some food and water out and gave it to me. It wasn`t much but I survived and I was very glad that I had found her. We became close friends and she told everything I asked her. She trusted me completely. A little naive I thought but on the other hand she had nobody else she could trust.

When she was twelve, her father had died and her mother had married a new guy. His name was Adam and he maltreated Wendy and her two brothers (whose names I have forgotten as she only mentioned them once very briefly) and when her mother died sold her as a kitchen made. That`s how she ended up here.

Wendy also told me that this ship was under the order of the British king who had sent us to find a kind of plant. She didn`t know any more about this plant, except that the king had already sent ship to find the plant some ten years ago but it never returned.

When she asked me why I was on this ship I just said I was running away from someone and that I needed to get away from England. "Who were you running from?" She asked curiously. "Your parents?" "Yes." I lied. "Did they treat you bad, too?" I nodded and looked away. This in fact wasn`t I lie but I didn`t want to think about it. She understood and quickly changed the subject.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps. "Amy!" Wendy whispered. "We are nearly there. You need to hide somewhere else. People are going to come down here to get... well the stuff they stored here. Have you got a plan?" She asked while stepping into my hideout. I nodded. Of course I had a plan. I mean I had nothing else to think about for the last 120 hours. "Wendy. I need you to act normally. I will hide in the crate that I came here with. When it`s dark you will have to let me out and we will escape together. Can you do that?" Wendy hesitated but then she nodded. I smiled and got inside the large box. "Are you sure about this?" "Positive." I said with a broad grin. Wendy nodded again and closed the lid. Then everything went pitch black again.

I wasn`t sure about my plan at all. There were so many things that could go wrong: Somebody else could find me before Wendy did, somebody might see Wendy sneak out of her room, we might not be able to escape at all... even if we did... where would we hide? I am pretty good at surviving on my own but in the woods? I mean, I`m not exactly a scout...

I waited in my crate for... it felt like forever. I had almost given up hope when I heard footsteps. Please god, please let this be Wendy, I thought. It was. She was smiling triumphantly when she opened the lid. I let out a sigh and smiled. Thank god. "Amy..." she started but I put a finger to my lips and she went quiet immediately. I signalled her to follow me and we tiptoed through the narrow corridors of the ship und up a flight of stairs. I had never been up here before so I looked at Wendy who pointed me to the right. We sneaked round a corner and then there was a door leading to the front of the ship. It was open but there were two men standing outside. Shit, I thought. "What do we do now?" Wendy whispered. "Wait here" I whispered back. My heart was beating surprisingly fast as a quietly walked toward the door. This wasn`t the first time I had to sneak out of somewhere, but I felt weirdly lost and weak. I could hear the men talking. Something about a boy and a... pan? I couldn`t hear properly as they were standing too far away. I took a stone that was just randomly lying there on the floor, aimed and through. It hit a lamp on the other side of the deck which broke with a loud clatter.

"What the hell was that?" One of the men exclaimed. "Dunno." Said the other already walking toward the broken lamp. The second one followed him.

"Who`s there?" He shouted.

Jesus. That was just too easy. The noise had obviously woken other crew members as I heard several footsteps and voices coming closer. I turned round to find Wendy standing right behind me. "Come on!" I Whispered. I took her arm and we quietly ran through the door and over a platform of the ship. We ran over the wet sandy beach towards the safety of the trees. I was dragging Wendy behind me. Suddenly she slipped and let out a cry of pain.

"Who`s there? Show yourself!" A man`s voice was shouting. Damn it! I grabbed Wendy by the arm and pulled her to her feet. She was crying. "Come on!" I said. "I can`t. She whimpered pointing at her foot. It seemed she had sprained it. I pulled her arm over my shoulder and carried her. She was heavier than I had expected. When we reached the forest Wendy stopped. "Please. Can we rest?" She sobbed. "No just a little further."

I dragged her through some bushes until I found a place where we could hide. I put Wendy down by a tree and then sat down beside her. Tears were now running down her face. I felt sorry for her. "It`s ok, Wendy. We did it." I said reassuringly. "We did?" I nodded. She smiled.

Luckily, nobody had followed us. I took care of Wendy`s foot as best I could (it was sprained) and then she slowly fell asleep.

I shouldn`t have brought her with me. She would have been safer with those people, I thought before closing my eyes and nodding off.


	4. Lost

I woke up to the sound of birds singing. Everything felt so peaceful. I hadn`t slept this good for weeks. Then I remembered and immediately sat up. Wendy was still asleep. I decided to let her and got up. My tummy was rumbling. How do I get food?

 _You hunt, stupid!_ There was that annoying voice in my head again. I rolled my eyes. "I thought I had gotten rid of you." _Never!_ I heard it chuckle. _So in what kind of mess are we going to get ourselves today?_ I groaned and decided to ignore it. _That won`t work!_ More laughter.

I took another look at Wendy. She was still sleeping. Then I started climbing up a tree in the hope that I would be able to get a view of where we were and how big this island was. When I reached the top I gasped. Neverland was bigger than I had expected. In fact it was so large that I started to doubt it was only an island. To my right large mountains towered. It seemed that they never ended. They looked beautiful; covered with trees that were all different shades of green. In front of me there was what looked like a jungle. The only part that had no trees was the sea and the beach which were located to my left.

To my delight we were further away from where the ship had cast anchor than I had expected. I could barely see it.

 _Wow. How the hell are you going to find that_ thing _you were sent here for?_ The voice interrupted. "I will. Don`t worry." The voice started to laugh again. _Yeah sure. You don`t even know what you are looking for, stupid!_ The voice had a point. I didn`t even know where to start. As far as I knew _the object_ could be anywhere.

"Amy?" I heard Wendy shout from down below. She shouldn`t be shouting like that. Who knows who might hear her... I scrambled down the tree as fast as possible. "Shush! I`m here." I said in a low voice as soon as I had nearly reached the ground. Wendy turned round. "Please don`t just leave me somewhere. I thought you had abandoned me!" She wailed. "I didn`t le... I won`t do it again, I promise." I said seeing that she had tears in her eyes. This adventure was going to be extra difficult...

"I am hungry." Wendy exclaimed. I nodded. "Me too. Let`s find breakfast!" I smiled and she grinned wiping away a tear with the back of her hand.

We walked deeper into the forest looking for some fruit... or anything to eat. I was on my guard as I didn`t feel comfortable at all. Everything seemed so peaceful... too peaceful and I was unarmed. _Wendy isn`t going to be much help either_. "Shut up!" "I didn`t say anything." Wendy said in a slightly irritated voice. "No...Sorry." I muttered.

"You lost?" I froze. Wendy let out a squeak. "Who are you?" I asked, grabbing a stick and pushing Wendy behind me. "I could ask you the same thing." And there he was. Just suddenly standing in front of us. How the hell did he sneak up on me like that? Usually nobody could.

"What do you want?" I said with an embarrassingly shaky voice. "Again. I could ask you the same thing. This _is my_ island." The boy said. He was standing there with crossed arms, one eyebrow slightly raised and a devilish smirk on his face. I was guessing he was about the same age as me but he was taller. He had brown hair and unnaturally green eyes.

" _Your_ island?" I asked in disbelief. "Yes." The smirk got even wider.

"Can you please help us?" A small voice behind me pleaded. I turned to Wendy with an annoyed expression on my face.

"Help you? And why would I do that?" The boy laughed. "Why wouldn`t you?" I said with a now stronger voice. The boy stopped laughing and looked at me. Then he turned to Wendy with confused look on his face. "What`s your name?" he asked. "Wendy." She stammered. "W-what`s yours?"

"Peter Pan. But you can call me Peter if you like." He smiled. She smiled back. What on earth was going on here? "Come with me I can get you somewhere safe and fix that foot of yours and then you can tell me what you want on my island." Peter Pan continued. Wendy nodded but before she could take a step forwards I held her back. "You are just going to trust him?" "Yes." She said. "Like I had to trust you, remember?" I frowned. "No. This is different." "No it`s not." She interrupted me. Peter Pan cleared his throat. "I haven`t got all day." He said kind of annoyed.

"We are coming." Wendy said more to me than to her new _friend_. It sounded like an order which made me a bit angry but I gave in and so we followed Peter Pan into the forest. I mean, how could this possibly go wrong...


	5. The Camp

He led us deeper and deeper into the forest. It hadn`t been long and I had no idea where we were anymore. _Good work, Amelia. Now you`re really doomed._ "Shut up!" I hissed and regretted it immediately. "What?" Peter Pan turned round and stared at me. "Nothing." I mumbled. "Whatever."The voice in my head chuckled. _Following the leader, the leader, the leader. Following the leader wherever he may go._ It started to chant. Really?

It started to get dark when Peter Pan finally turned round. "We`re there." "We are where?" I asked seeing only trees and bushes. He grinned and moved his right arm through the air. At the same time a tree vanished (I promise, I wasn`t just seeing things!) and we could see a clearing right in front of us with a fire place in the middle. "After you." He said with that smirk on his face again gesturing us to go through some more bushes. Wendy smiled and went. I hesitantly walked behind her. The clearing was empty.

"Welcome to our camp." Peter Pan laughed. " _Our_ camp?" I asked surprised. He laughed again and then throwing his right hand in the air he shouted: "Come on boys! We have guests!" Out of nowhere about a dozen teenage boys came running towards us. All of them armed. Wendy moved closer towards me realizing that this might not have been such a good idea. "It`s ok. Don`t worry." I smiled at her. She didn`t seem convinced. "Girls?" One of the boys asked with surprise. "Yes, Michael." Peter said, then he turned towards the others: "This is Wendy and..." He looked at me questioning. "Amelia." I mumbled. He smirked. "I expect all of you to be nice to Wendy and _Amelia_. They might be staying a little longer." "No we are NOT!" I blurted out. "Oh Darling, I think you are." He said and winked at me. I shuddered. "Felix. Go and find them a place where they can stay." Pan ordered. The boy named Felix nodded. "Ronald, Harry, come with me!" He shouted and the three boys left.

"Now. I suppose you are hungry?" Pan asked. "Yes. Very!" Wendy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Pan laughed. "I´ll get you something. Just make yourselves at home." He smiled and left us standing in the middle of a bunch of boys all staring at us. There was an awkward silence.

"Hi. I´m Joe." One of the boys said stepping forward. He was about 15, had black hair and almost black eyes. "I`m Wendy." Wendy said and smiled. "So how did you get here?" Joe asked. "With the shi..." "None of your business!" I snapped. Ok maybe that was a bit harsh; he was only trying to be nice. But it definitely wasn`t something I wanted any of them to find our just yet. Joe looked at me in surprise. "She can talk." He laughed and the other boys joined in. "Yes." Was my only response. "Well, good for you... what was your name again? A-a-a-amm-e-e-elia?" All the boys laughed again. Right that was enough. I was not going to let that kid make fun of me like that. "Got a problem with my name?" I asked stepping towards him. "Are you trying to threaten me?" Joe laughed but the other boys had stopped.

"What`s going on here?" Pan was standing at the edge of the clearing holding a basket full of fruits and a crate of water whilst glaring at us. It looked a bit weird but at the same time pretty scary. "Nothin... I-I was just..." "I _thought_ I had made myself clear about being nice?" Pan hissed stepping forwards. "It´s fine. Nothing happened." I said quickly. "If you say so." Pan winked at me and smiled amused. It was like he had changed into a completely different person in just two seconds.

"Please sit." He said gesturing toward two logs of wood lying by the camp fire. Wendy and I sat down and Pan gave us the food and water. "Enjoy." He smirked and sat down opposite of us. The boys were still standing around staring. Pan turned round and they scuttled away. "So, how did you get here?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow. Wendy looked at me promptly. "I don`t know. It was like we just suddenly appeared here. One minute we were standing in our bedroom discussing... well just talking about something... and the next thing we know we are standing in the middle of a forest." I lied, remembering how not long ago I had teleported to another place with John and that woman. "Is that so?" Pan asked, turning towards Wendy. She nodded a bit too quickly. "So you didn`t by any chance come here with that ship?" He raised his eyebrow even higher. I raised mine too querying. Wendy blushed and I knew he didn`t believe a word I had just said. "Don`t lie to me! I won`t work." He said and got up. Just then a red haired boy (I was guessing he was about ten) came hurrying towards us. "What is it, Ronald?" Pan asked. "You should see this." The boy called Ronald said pointing towards the direction he had come from. Pan nodded. "I`ll be right back." He said to us with a smirk and then they left.

"Come on, Wendy." I grabbed got up and grabbed her hand. This might be our only chance to escape. "No!" She said and pulled her hand out of my grip with a surprising strength. "No?" I asked, slightly confused. "No." She said again. "I`m not going to run into that forest again. It is cold and disgusting and we are going to starve to death or be eaten by something or... worse." She spluttered. _She has a point._ The voice in my head said. _That guy said he would keep you safe._ "Fine." I gave in. "We`ll stay here for now." I sighed and sat back down. Wendy smiled "Thanks."

We had sat there for a while when Wendy said: "Maybe we should just tell Peter the truth." I frowned. "Yes, you should." Both I and Wendy jumped and I quickly turned round. Peter Pan was standing right behind us with that smirk on his face again. How did he manage to sneak up on me like that again? He sat down opposite of us and looked at us expectantly. When neither of us spoke he stood up again and slowly came closer: "Look. I have tried to be nice, but if you don`t do as I ask there will be consequences. Do you understand?" The smirk had gone. The blood in my veins froze as a saw the anger and coldness in his eyes. It scared the hell of me.

"Fine." I said trying to keep a firm voice. The smirk immediately reappeared on Pan`s face as he sat back down. "We were on that ship." "Surprise, surprise." Pan chuckled. Wow this guy really had mood swings. "I was running away from... someone. The ship was my only mean of escape so I got on it not knowing where it was going. That`s where Wendy and I met." I continued to tell him about the rest of our journey. At times, Wendy would throw in a comment or nod. I let her tell her own story of how she had become part of the ship`s crew. She almost started to cry.

"Well, that wasn`t so hard, was it?" Pan said and got up. "Come on. I`ll show you where you`ll be sleeping." "That`s it?" Wendy said looking shocked. "Yes." Pan answered raising an eyebrow and with that he turned and walked towards the other end of the clearing. "Come on, Wendy." I said, pulling the slightly upset looking Wendy behind me. "This is where you`ll be staying tonight." Pan said and pointed towards a small tent. "We can fix you up something better tomorrow but that will have to do for now. You should go to bed soon, you have a long day ahead of you." And with that Peter Pan left.

"What the heck?" Wendy said when he had gone. "Don`t worry about it. Let`s just get some sleep." Wendy and I got inside the tent and cuddled up in the blankets that had been put there for us. Wendy got to sleep immediately. I stayed up a bit longer thinking about... well everything.


End file.
